medalofhonorfandomcom-20200223-history
Medal of Honor: Warfighter
Medal of Honor: Warfighter is the confirmed title of an upcoming Medal of Honor game. Game The story focuses on two Navy SEALs of AFO Neptune, namely Mother and Preacher. The game also focuses on their family life back at the States to reveal the family men behind the warriors. The game won't be based on a specific battle, instead focusing on real-world events such as Somalian pirate attacks and hostage rescues in the Philippines. Read the full article: LINK Preacher, Mother, Voodoo and other central characters are returning from the 2010 MoH. One confirmed location is the flooded Isabela City, Philippines. For the first time in the Medal of Honor series other non-US SF units are represented as well. Read the full article: LINK II Confirmed Units Friendly *Task Force Mako *Task Force Blackbird *Task Force Grizzly Enemy *Abu Sayyaf *Al-Shabaab Multiplayer *SEAL – Navy SEALs, US *GROM – Grupa Reagowania Operacyjno-Manewrowego, Poland *SFOD-D – 1st Special Forces Operational Detachment-Delta, US *SAS – Special Air Service, Britain *JTF2 – Joint Task Force 2, Canada *FSK/HJK – Forsvarets Spesialkommando/Hærens Jegerkommando, Norway *OGA – Other Government Agency, US *KSK – Kommando Spezialkräfte, Germany *ROKN UDT – Republic of Korea Naval Special Warfare Brigade (Seals), Korea *SASR – Special Air Service Regiment, Australia *GRUPPA ALFA – Alpha Group, Russia *SOG - Särskilda operationsgruppen, Sweden Announcement It has been in development since the release of Medal of Honor''http://www.medalofhonor.com/tier1central. According to an article done by EuroGamer, the EA titles ''Medal of Honor and Battlefield will alternate each year, placing the release of the next Medal of Honor at some point late in 2012. It is likely that the cast of characters will have changed, although it has been confirmed that Mother, Voodoo, and Preacher will be returning. Currently only two of four morale patches for the playable factions from the campain have been released, one consisting of grinning shark for Task Force Mako, the second consisting of the stylized head of a bird for Task Force Blackbird. In early 2011, Executive Producer of Medal of Honor (2010) Greg Goodrich was quoted stating, "Yes, Danger Close is currently working on the next Medal of Honor. Just recently, EA announced that the reboot of Medal of Honor was a big success with over 5 million copies sold. We wanted to take a moment to thank each of you for supporting us, our new studio and our storied franchise. We would especially like to thank all of the long time Medal of Honor fans out there who have stuck with us over the years. It's going to be a fun ride for the Medal of Honor franchise. We are happy to have you aboard."http://www.playerattack.com/news/2011/02/20/medal-of-honor-sequel-in-the-works/ Closer to home, a card with TF Mako's emblem with MOH in bold text was included in all units of Battlefield 3, serving as a grander announcement of the game's impending release. Reveal Medal of Honor: Warfighter was revealed on 23rd February 2012 by gameinformer in one of their blogs. It is to use the Frostbite 2 engine the very one that powered Battlefield 3 and is to still follow Tier 1 Operators, the Multiplayer is not being made by DICE this time round, it is all under development by Danger Close studios. The full blog post is here: http://www.gameinformer.com/b/news/archive/2012/02/23/medal-of-honor-warfighter-revealed.aspx Confirmed Weapons *HK416 *HK MP7A1 *AKM or variant *Glock variant *M-45 MEU SOC *M40A3 *MK 19 *LaRue Tactical OBR 5.56http://www.medalofhonor.com/blog/2012/04/dead-center-precision *LaRue Tactical OBR 7.62http://www.medalofhonor.com/blog/2012/04/dead-center-precision *McMillan Tac-300http://www.medalofhonor.com/blog/2012/03/shoot-win *McMillan TAC-50http://www.medalofhonor.com/blog/2012/03/shoot-win *McMillan customized M1Ahttp://www.medalofhonor.com/blog/2012/03/shoot-win *McMillan CS5http://www.medalofhonor.com/blog/2012/03/shoot-win *Vickers Tactical 1911http://www.medalofhonor.com/blog/2012/05/speed-fine-accuracy-final HK416.jpg|H&K 416 1911.jpg|M-45 MEU SOC glock.jpg|Glock variant 800px-MoHWM19.jpg|Mk 19 Grenade Launcher larue.jpg|LaRue Tactical OBR File:600px-MOHW_2.jpg|M40A3 MOHW-McMillan.jpg|TAC-300 lg_mp7a1_3.jpg|HK MP7A1 medal-of-honor-warfighter_patch-task-force-blackbird.jpg|Task Force Blackbird 2832655391305522143.jpg|Task Force Mako Grizzly 0.png|Task Force Grizzly Video References Category:Games